Challenges: One Shots
by ForbiddenKHfan216
Summary: One shots of each category of fanfiction; involves everything from Angsty to Western style, Hurt/Comfort to Romance. Will involve all characters eventually


**Alright, I was just given a challenge.**

… **Don't ask.**

**Me and a buddy are currently in the middle of a challenge on who can write the better stories for each category on fanfiction.**

**Anyway, my challenge is to write one shots for each category of fanfiction.**

**First up is WESTERN!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Disney are not in any way associated with me. I am only using this movie cause… well… I love it so much!**

**If you like this one, please withhold all judgment til I finish up this series. I still have a bunch to go!**

* * *

><p>As the dust clears from the center of the battered western town, the troubled patrons of the saloon and the townsmen (and women) hiding inside of their homes stare in shock at the two desperados standing alone on opposite sides of Main Street. Each with their heads bowed and their hands twitching slightly to their hips, where two holsters for two very different kinds of weapons hung on their leather chaps. The boy's dark blue eyes meet the sheriff's brown ones, both unwilling to back down.<p>

"This town ain't big enough for the both of us, son. Why don't you just move along home and take your Heartless pals with cha?" The Sheriff says calmly, tilting his head up to look at the scruffy boy calmly. The kid was tough, that was for sure; the glare that he received from was as vicious as any he would get at the Space Ranger Saloon. The kid's spiked brown hair stuck up messily from under the dusty black hat he wore on his head, complete with a red, yellow and blue feather under its silver band while his black vest and leggings seemed to be giving him virtually no trouble under the hot Western sun. He had to admire that; it took a real man to wear that dark of a shade of clothing in this heat.

"You know why I can't do that, Sheriff!" The boy snaps back defiantly, straightening up a bit as Sheriff Pride steps forward. The entire town almost seems to inhale a slight breath as the Sheriff's hand lightly touches the gun holster on his hip, shaking his head calmly. From the serene expression on his face, nearly everyone in the town could tell that Woody, as he was commonly known as, didn't want to do this. The boy was just that; a boy. He knew nothing of their town and nothing of their laws, the very laws that the Sheriff was trying to uphold. But still, it would be a shame to harm such a young kid, especially when the town itself had so few of them. But the law was the law and Sheriff Woody was just the man to uphold them.

"Son, I'm giving you one last warning. Take your friends and get outta here. I won't be warnin' you again. You've all down enough damage to this here town and I won't stand for anymore." He says softly but the boy shakes his head. The kid smiles sadly at the sheriff, instantly earning a moment of hesitation from the old officer. That was all the time that the boy needed.

In an instant, the boy seems to shimmer and then vanish into thin air as he suddenly starts moving forward. Woody jumps in shock, staring at the blur that was quickly barreling towards him at an insane speed, Moving quickly, the Sheriff rips his gun out of its holster, spinning it once in his hand before rapidly firing all six shots at the kid, his hand slamming down ferociously on the hammer of the handgun. Even as the kid moved towards him, a single shot managed to hit, letting loose a spray of crimson blood from the boy's shoulder. Out of ammo, Woody prepares himself to be fired upon, calmly facing death in the face as he knew the duty as the sheriff of his beloved town.

The boy moves past him.

"What?" Woody gasps in surprise as he whips around, seeing the boy slash the air in front of him, deflecting the shot. Nearly the entire town screams as twin shadows suddenly materialize in the street, the images of two mockingly adorable versions of a toy cowboy and a feathered Indian appear, grinning grotesquely at the Sheriff and the boy who had been attempting to protect him. The Cowboy's gun was still trickling smoke from its barrel as an oversized cork dangles from it. The stitches that were apparently its eyes narrow in what seemed like anger as the kid steps forward, the silver and gold Key in his hand gleaming in the afternoon sunlight. The Indian rapidly removes a wood tipped arrow from a cotton holster on its back, preparing to fire from a gargantuan plastic bow. Sora flashes the sheriff a strangely familiar smile as a box of shells suddenly drops from the boy's hand to the ground at Woody's feet.

"I love this town as much as you do, W-… Sheriff. I'd hate for it to be ruined. Why don't we do one last round-up, just for old times' sake?" The teen says softly, gripping the sword-like Key in his hand. Woody gives the boy a smile, suddenly recognizing him for the first time in many, many years. With a shaky hand, he quickly crams the lead slugs into the chamber of his gun, flicking it back into it and bending down the hammer of the handgun down. He nods, tipping his brown felt hat at the bow respectfully.

"Sure thing, Sora. For old time's sake." He says quietly as a single shot fires out from his silver handgun, sending one of the Indian's overstuffed seams ripped open and making the cutesy creature scream in pain.

Sora flashes him a cheerful smile and they both take a single step forward. Within minutes, the reunited duo starts firing and slashing away at their opponents, each one constantly coming to the aid of the other, whether it was Sora tossing a potion to Woody or Woody firing another shot to keep either the Indian's or Cowboy's weapons from hurting the boy. The entire town was kept mesmerized by their rapid actions, the boy's constant magic casting and Sheriff Woody's quick firing, every person (and toy) screaming and cheering their names even as the street becomes filled with the sound of gunshots and the sounds of blunt weapons hitting flesh (and cloth).

In a matter of moments, the dust clears. The air stands still for a moment as the dust settles down upon the victors, confident smiles on their faces. Quietly, Sora shakes Woody's hand and Woody shakes his, each laughing happily, overjoyed at their victory.

"Sora, I'm sorry for doubting you. Like I've told you when you were a little boy, you're my favorite deputy. I think we've done a good job with you." The Sheriff says softly, smiling up at the boy he had practically helped raise, remembering all the times they had played together in the toy world where all of his other friends lived. Sora looks around, no doubt remembering his childhood as he gazes upon the toys he had abandoned in the toy chest in his room. Buzz, Bo, Jessie, Bullseye, Ham, Slinky, Rex… They all stood there, watching in astonishment as the similarity to the young boy who had played with them suddenly appears to them, tears trailing down their plastic and porcelain cheeks. He nods.

* * *

><p>Silently, Sora stares into the faded old wagon-themed toy chest, cradling the limp pull-string doll in his hands gently. Almost immediately, Riku and Donald jump off of his bed, shouting in amazement at him for having disappeared on them but the solemn look on Sora's face suddenly makes them silent as Sora hugs the Sheriff Woody doll to his chest, tears dripping down his cheeks as the Keyblade in his hand flashes once, sending a small burst of light into the Keyhole on the chest.<p>

"I think you did a good job, too, Sheriff." Sora says quietly as he places Woody back inside, closing the chest and leaving his old friends and his old memories back into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, a few explanations here.<strong>

**The Indian and the Cowboy are quite obviously my own Heartless creations for the Toy Story/Toy Chest world; just imagine an oversized rag doll and you should be pretty close to how these two would look. Just stick the typical stereotypical clothes on them and you should be good to go.**

**Second, I always imagined that you'd be able to explore Destiny Islands and eventually Sora's room, leading up to him finding an old chest of toys that he used to play with. I replaced Andy (no offense, kiddo, I loved you in the movies) with Sora, making the reason why Woody doesn't recognize him due to Sora's having grown up.**

**Another thing, Woody's last name, officially, is actually Pride. Hence why I called him Sheriff Pride at the beginning.**

**And finally, the reason why Sheriff Woody's trying to run Sora out of town is actually similar to the reaction King Triton had at Atlantica; he thinks Sora's hurting the people/toys there, where in reality it's the Heartless.**

** Which is why he keeps trying to run Sora out of town, so to speak. **

**I didn't write that bit because I only wanted the climax of the story, where Woody and Sora have a little reunion and kick some doll Heartless butt. I've always hated dolls anyway. **

**This was supposed to be like remembering your childhood and wishing you could go back to those simple days.**

**... What? I can't make Sora serious?**


End file.
